Champagne Shower
by EliShaWriter
Summary: Demi découvre l'amour dans les bras de la Star descendue dans l'hôtel où elle travaille : Selena Gomez. En une semaine, leurs sentiments vont naître...


**PDV Demi**

L'hôtel est en effervescence depuis hier. Cet après-midi, une grande Star va descendre ici. Tout le monde est en panique et moi je reste calme. C'est un peu paradoxale puisque ce sera à moi de m'occuper d'elle. La seule chose qui pourrait me rendre anxieuse, c'est la peur de briser un mythe. Vous savez ces Stars qui ont l'air super sympa mais qui sont, en fait, de grosses divas ? J'ai peur que ça m'arrive avec elle. Dans tout ça, je ne vous ai même pas dit qui est cette Star. C'est Selena Gomez ! Allô les gens ! Cette fille est une bombe ! Il n'y a que moi ? Bien sûr que non ! Il suffit de la regarder !

**Miley :** Demi ! Elle arrive !

**Moi :** Qui ?

**Miley :** La bombe.

Hein ? Je n'y comprends rien mais je suis Miley, ma meilleure amie et, accessoirement, ma collègue. Arrivée dans le grand hall de l'hôtel, je saisir enfin. C'est elle. Selena. Elle vient vers nous, habillée tout en noir, portant des lunettes de soleil et ses longs cheveux foncés lissés. Elle sourit aux fans qui affluent et s'arrête même pour signer des autographes et prendre des photos avec eux, ignorant la horde de paparazzi. Son sourire est magnifique. Ok, mon cœur bat plus vite, tellement vite que ma tête tourne. Je me demande si les personnes autour de moi peuvent l'entendre. Et là, Selena passe les porte, saluant une dernière fois ses fans. Elle s'approche de nous, son sourire lumineux toujours fixé sur ses belles lèvres pulpeuses ?

**Directeur :** _(arrive)_ Mlle Gomez, ravi de vous rencontrer enfin. Je suis heureux que vous ayez choisit notre hôtel.

**Selena :** _(lui serra la main)_ Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Je pensais changer pour ne pas être déranger _(montre les paparazzis)_ mais je crois qu'ils ont un radar intégrer !

Mon patron ne semble pas saisir l'ironie dont Selena fait preuve, mais Miley et moi oui. On rit donc, Miley silencieusement mais moi je ne suis pas discrète du tout ! Du coup, Selena se tourne vers moi en enlevant ses lunettes de soleil. Nos regards se croisent alors et je m'arrête immédiatement de rire, hypnotisée par ses grands yeux bruns.

**Directeur :** Mlle Gomez, voici Demi Lovato. Elle sera à votre entière disposition pour la durée de votre séjour chez nous. Demandez-lui ce que vous voulez.

**Selena :** Je n'hésiterais pas. _(me tend la main)_ Ravie de te rencontrer.

**Moi :** _(sourire et serre sa main)_ Moi aussi.

Le contact avec sa peau me plaît, alors le rompre me déçoit un peu. Mais je sais que je passerais les prochains jours à la voir très souvent. Dès qu'elle le voudra en fait. Alors je continue de sourire.

**Selena :** Je sais qu'elle est la première chose que tu vas faire pour moi.

**Moi :** Bien sûr, dites-moi.

**Selena :** J'aimerais aller dans ma chambre. Je suis crevée et j'ai terriblement besoin d'une douche.

**Moi :** _(sourire)_ Bien sûr.

J'allais pour prendre ses valises mais elle les a déjà en main. Mais c'est quoi cette Star ?

**Moi :** C'est mon boulot vous savez ?

**Selena :** Je suis capable de le faire.

**Moi :** Ok, une chacune.

**Selena :** _(rire)_ D'accord.

Bon, son rire est juste merveilleux à entendre, de même que son accent typiquement Texan. Je suis mal barrée moi. Il faut absolument que je lui trouve un énorme défaut pour égaliser ses qualités !

_Ellipse... Dans la chambre..._

**Moi :** Vous pensez être bien installée ?

**Selena :** Il y a un truc qui me chiffonne.

**Moi :** Quoi donc ?

**Selena :** Arrête de me vouvoyer. J'ai l'impression d'avoir 40 ans !

**Moi :** _(gênée)_ Désolée...

**Selena :** Ce n'est pas grave. Il y a un moyen facile de te faire pardonner.

**Moi :** Lequel ?

Elle s'approche de moi avec un sourire séducteur. Là, j'ai très peur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien avoir en tête ? C'est flippant non ? Elle s'arrête devant moi. Elle caresse alors ma joue en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Ok, j'en ai le souffle coupé.

**Selena :** T'a-t-on déjà dit que tu es très belle ?

**Moi :** Hum... Je... n'en ai pas le souvenir.

**Selena :** Quelqu'un aurait dû. Donc moi je te le dis : tu es très belle.

**Moi :** Je... euh...

Elle me coupe en m'embrassant. Là, je ne comprends pas du tout. Pas que ça me dérange mais je ne savais pas que c'était le genre de Selena que d'embrasser une inconnue. Déjà une fille c'est étonnant alors une inconnue en plus ! Elle me maintient la tête en posant ses mains sur mes joues, comme si elle avait peur que je parte. Comme il faut être con pour refuser un baiser d'elle, je l'approfondis. Je pose mes mains sur sa taille et la colle contre moi. Elle glisse une de ses mains derrière ma nuque et caresse ma lèvre inférieur du bout de sa langue. J'accepte sa demande gestuelle et, quand nos langues se rencontrent, Selena gémit. C'est là que je réalise... J'embrasse Selena Gomez ! Les gens, c'est ma cliente ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

**Moi :** On ne peut pas...

**Selena :** Dommage, c'était pourtant très agréable. Mais tu as raison, restons professionnelles.

**Moi :** C'est ça, professionnelles.

_Ellipse... 1 semaine..._

Ça fait une semaine que j'ai embrassé Selena. Depuis, elle est restée professionnelle. Elle ne m'appelle pas souvent en fait, elle est assez autonome. De toute façon, elle ne revient à l'hôtel que tard le soir. Le reste de la journée, elle est sur le tournage de je ne sais quel film. Ce soir, c'est sa dernière nuit ici. Quand elle arrive dans le hall et me voit, elle me lance un de ses sourires que j'aime tant.

**Selena :** Salut Demi !

**Moi :** Hey ! Alors cette journée ?

**Selena :** Crevante. Je vais me faire couler un bon bain chaud. Tu veux bien me monter une bouteille de champagne dans une heure ?

**Moi :** _(sourire)_ Bien sûr !

_Ellipse... 1 heure..._

1 heure plus tard, je pousse la porte de la suite de Selena. Quand je referme la porte, elle semble m'avoir entendu puisqu'elle m'appelle.

**Selena :** Demi ?

**Moi :** Elle-même !

**Selena :** _(rire)_ Pose le champagne sur la table basse du salon, j'arrive.

Je m'exécute donc et, quand je relève la tête, Selena est là, debout devant moi. Ses cheveux sont encore humides à cause du bain, chacun de ses mouvements m'envahit d'un parfum floral et... elle n'est vêtue que d'un peignoir blanc. Ok, Demi ? Essaye de ne pas baver !

**Selena :** Désolée pour la tenue.

**Moi :** Non, c'est... _(me racle la gorge)_ C'est bon. Hum... Si tu as encore besoin de moi, tu sais comment m'appeler. _(commence à partir)_

**Selena :** En fait, j'ai encore besoin de toi. _(m'arrête et la regarde)_ Va juste verrouiller la porte s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas être déranger.

Là j'ai peur. Pourquoi elle ne veut pas être dérangée ? Je flippe grave mais je lui obéis quand même. Moi soumise ? Ok peut-être ! Et ça me soûle ! En plus, quand je me retourne, elle a enlevé son peignoir. Désolée de vous décevoir les gens, elle n'est pas nue en-dessous. Mais elle est en sous-vêtements. OMG ! Noirs en dentelles ? Mes préférés, facile à enlever... Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Attends, elle se rapproche ? Et puis... elle m'embrasse ?! Oh putain j'adore ses lèvres...

**Selena :** A partir de maintenant, tu fais tout ce que je te dis.

**Moi :** A savoir ?

**Selena :** Pour l'instant tu te laisses faire.

Elle me tire par le col de ma chemise et traîne jusqu'au lit où elle me plaque. Elle se place sur moi et m'embrasse fiévreusement. Je mêle alors nos langues et glisse ma main dans ses cheveux. Elle commence à déboutonner lentement ma chemise. Au moment où elle commence à caresser mon ventre, je me raidis. Ok, j'ai peut-être oublié de lui dire un petit truc.

**Selena :** Qu'est-ce qui se passe Demi ?

**Moi :** Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire.

**Selena :** Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

**Moi :** Je... hum... Je... C'est...

**Selena :** _(se lève)_ Merde ! Tu l'as jamais fait ?

**Moi :** Quoi ? Non ! Je veux dire... euh... _(baisse la tête)_

**Selena :** _(s'assoit à côté de moi)_ Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose tu sais ? _(prend mon visage entre ses mains)_ N'en ai pas honte. Ça m'a juste étonné, tu peux le comprendre non ? Je pense juste que... _(baisse la tête)_ dans ces conditions je dois contrôler mon envie.

**Moi :** Tu n'es pas obligée...

**Selena :** Si ! Ce n'est pas l'idéal pour une première fois.

Je l'approche de moi et l'embrasse langoureusement mais elle ne me rend pas mon baiser.

**Moi :** Crois-moi, je n'avais pas voulut, je t'aurais foutu une bonne baffe. Je te le demande, sois ma première fois.

**Selena :** _(secoue la tête)_ C'est quand même dingue que tu ne l'aie jamais fait ! Je pensais qu'une fille aussi sexy que toi aurait tout les mecs à ses pieds.

**Moi :** Je n'intéresse personne.

**Selena :** _(me caresse la joue)_ Et moi, je ne suis personne ?

Après cette phrase trop chou, elle m'embrasse à nouveau. Avec tout ça, j'avais presque oublié qu'elle était en sous-vêtements. C'est uniquement quand mes doigts entrent en contact avec la peau nue de sa hanche que ça me revient. Selena se place sur moi et, sérieusement, je sais que je suis prête. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me trouve ? Je ne suis rien par rapport à elle. Et pourtant, dans ses bras je me sens belle.

**Selena :** Tu es sûre ?

**Moi :** Avec toi oui.

Elle me sourit avant de déposer une pluie de baiser dans mon cou. Elle dégrafe mon soutien gorge avant de l'enlever en même temps que ma chemise ouverte. J'aurais presque envie de cacher ma poitrine découverte mais Selena me retient par les poignets. C'est en me regardant droit dans les yeux qu'elle me dit la phrase que personne ne m'a jamais dite.

**Selena :** On ne se cache pas quand on est magnifiquement belle.

Et elle efface toute ma gêne en embrassant chacun de mes seins. Elle s'attarde ensuite sur le droit pour le lécher, enflammant mon corps jusqu'à mon bas ventre.

**Moi :** Ne joue pas avec moi

**Selena :** Je ne joue pas, je te prépare _cariño_.

**Moi :** Parce-que toi tu es prête peut-être ?

**Selena :** J'ai rêvé de cet instant depuis une semaine. Je suis plus que prête.

Elle a rêvé de ça ? Avec moi ? Je... Elle crée un chemin invisible de baiser qui part de ma poitrine pour arriver au bas de mon ventre. Là, elle s'arrête et déboutonne mon jeans. Ensuite, elle me l'enlève lentement, prenant ma culotte au passage. Je sens son souffle froid frapper mon sexe humide.

**Selena :** Maintenant, prépare-toi à hurler de plaisir.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'elle passe sa langue sur mon intimité et, dès lors, je n'ai plus une pensée cohérente. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que sa langue semble s'amuser à explorer chaque centimètre carré de la zone la plus privé de mon anatomie. Pourquoi elle s'arrête ? Ok, elle vient m'embrasser. Le goût de mes jus intimes sur ses lèvres ajoute un certain plaisir...

**Selena :** Passons aux choses sérieuses.

Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre pourquoi ce n'était pas déjà sérieux ce qu'elle faisait avant jusqu'à ce qu'elle me pénètre d'un doigt. Je suis incapable de retenir un cri de plaisir.

**Selena :** _(murmure à mon oreille)_ Screamer ? Mmmh, j'adore...

Je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'elle raconte et de toute façon je m'en fiche. Elle vient d'ajouter un doigt, augmentant encore mon plaisir. C'est bon, chaud, intense... Et je suis proche de l'orgasme au bout de quelques minutes. Je perds pied avec la réalité au moment où elle commence des cercle sur mon clitoris avec son pouce...

_Ellipse... Quelques minutes..._

**Selena :** Alors cette première fois ?

**Moi :** Whao ! Il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire ça, juste « whao » !

**Selena :** _(sourire)_ L'acte en soit était « whao » ?

**Moi :** C'était « who » parce-que c'était toi.

Je la vois rougir et, c'est tellement adorable que je l'embrasse, d'abord sur la joue puis sur la bouche.

**Moi :** A ton tour...

**Selena :** _(me repousse)_ Non, non. J'ai d'autre plans.

**Moi :** _(alors qu'elle se lève)_ Lesquels ?

**Selena :** _(part en me lançant un clin d'œil)_ Tu verras bien _cariño_.

Je me décide à la laisser faire. De toute façon, elle est très têtue alors... Autant ne pas perdre d'énergie à me battre contre elle. Quand elle revient, elle tient le seau avec le champagne dans sa main.

**Moi :** Tu m'expliques maintenant ?

**Selena :** _(sourire)_ Il paraît que c'est meilleur si c'est bu à même le corps.

**Moi :** Tu comptes m'en verser dessus ?

**Selena :** Oui !

**Moi :** Mais ça doit être gelé !

**Selena :** Et alors ?

Elle me force à me rallonger et, pour être certaine que je ne bouge pas, elle se met à califourchon sur moi. Elle prend la bouteille et la débouche sans cesser de me regarder. Mais pourquoi est-elle aussi sexy. Ah merde ! C'est vraiment froid ce truc ! Sauf que le froid passe vite, dès que la langue chaude de Selena glisse sur mon corps. Oh bordel c'est super excitant de la regarder faire...

_Ellipse... 1 heure plus tard..._

Ok, je suis certaine de ne jamais oublier cette nuit mais...

**Selena :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a _cariño _?

**Moi :** _(soupire)_ Tu t'en vas ce soir.

**Selena :** Je sais. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas être ta première fois.

**Moi :** Comment ça ?

**Selena :** Je repars et on ne se reverra peut-être jamais. C'est ça que tu voulais ? Offrir ce que tu as de plus précieux à une sombre inconnue ?

**Moi :** Oui. Même si on ne se verra plus, je penserais à toi à chaque instant.

**Selena :** Vraiment ?

**Moi :** Oui.

**Selena :** Alors je n'ai plus aucuns regrets...

_Ellipse... Le lendemain..._

Elle part. Elle s'en va. Regarde-la fendre à nouveau la foule de fans. Elle ne reviendra plus et tu ne la reverra jamais. Pourquoi mon cœur est tellement douloureux ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je ne peux pas être amoureuse ? Pas aussi vite ! Impossible, ce doit être autre chose. De toute façon, peu importe ce que c'est, elle s'en va.

Attendez... Non ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Elle est arrêtée devant sa voiture, la main sur la poignet ! Hein ? Elle revient ? Et en courant en plus ! Elle passe les portes sans ralentir et court vers moi. Elle me saute dans les bras, me faisant perdre l'équilibre. Heureusement, j'arrive à me remettre d'aplomb. La seconde d'après, ses lèvres sont sur les miennes.

**Selena :** Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Je ne veux pas. Demi, je sais que ça ne fait qu'une semaine mais... je suis sûre que quelque chose est possible entre nous. Si tu nous laissais une chance... Je sais aussi qu'il y a la distance mais... Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi. Partout. Sois mon assistante ou tout ce que tu veux. Même ma petite amie si c'est la seule chose qui te ferais accepter.

**Moi :** _(murmure)_ Tu reviens vers moi en courant et tu m'embrasses devant tes fans et les paparazzis juste pour me demander de te suivre au bout du monde ?

**Selena :** _(se mord la lèvre inférieur)_ Oui...

**Moi :** Et tu oses me demander si j'accepte ?

**Selena :** Tu ne veux pas ?

**Moi :** Je serais stupide de refuser !

Elle repose ses lèvres sur les miennes, ses bras autour de ma nuque et mes mains reposant sur sa taille. Et tout ça à commencer avec du champagne...


End file.
